bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mono-Sphere
The Mono-Sphere is a turret that generates a corrosive "bubble" around a bloon that can quickly eat through it, however other monkeys/turrets are set to not attack anything with a bubble by default because most things will pop this bubble (however they can be for whatever reason set to attack bubbled targets). It starts by firing 2 lasers to each side of the bloon which then start circling it to create to initial bubble, it slowly melts through the bloon and the Mono-Sphere constantly fires at this bubble to make it stronger, repair it and improve it, if it's hit and it has become reasonably strong it will survive but it will take some of the bubbles "power" to repair this, and it'll become weaker but it will survive. If the bloon within unleashes the attack the attack will be weakened to it may even stop it, although things can breach the bubble and weaken/destroy it, the bubble can stop passive effects also, but some may not be affected. Anything in a bubble is slowed by 25% It can't attack blimps until 2/X Base form It is capable of making dangerous bubbles, it upgrades them quite slowly and they aren't very powerful. They initially pop 1-2 layers a second, however it slowly gets more powerful as the bubble is present for longer. It has 8 standard energy cores It has the 2x the range of a standard super-monkey (none of the upgrades increase range, except for 1/x) Path 1 # Refined circuitboards: The circuit boards are improved and refined, this improves the targeting system allowing for it to target camo and it increases the range by 25%. # Unstable generators: The generators are enhanced but become unstable, the enhancement allows for a large cluster of bloons or for a single blimp to fit in a now much larger bubble, upon the bubble becoming "empty" of things the bubble explodes and deals decent damage to nearby bloons # Modified coolant: A new coolant allows for the internal energy core to work much harder without over-heating, this improves the "melting" power and it increases the upgrade speed. # 16-Core, 2x the cores doubles the "melting" power and upgrade speed! The Mono-Sphere gains the ability Over-Charge, this causes the cores to massively over-work and produce masses of unstable power, this causes the bubble to become EXTREMELY deadly, however the bubble soon self-destructs (the contents don't even have to be dead for it to self destruct) to cause a large explosion that does even more damage to bloons, this disables the Mono-Sphere for 7.5-15 seconds to cool down, this can damage nearby monkeys and especially ice based things. # Path 2 # Energy gate: The bubbles get energy "gates" which allow for energy based attacks to pass through and attack the bloon inside without harming the outer bubble. # Mk 2 Energy cores: The energy cores are swapped for an improved model, this increases the energy allowing for more dangerous bubbles, these "melt" bloons faster and it gets more dangerous at a greater rate. # Ice cores: Several ice cores make the Mono-Sphere also emit ice energy, this causes the bloon to be slowed to 25% speed! # Heat converter: This converts the Mk 2's energy into heat energy, which causes additional and VERY powerful burning damage to things inside and near the bubble, this fire also builds up in the bubble, burning things even more over time. (This stacks with the initial "melting" damage) Defensive variation It acts like the Offensive variation, however rather than damaging it heals 15-30 layers a second and as it improves the bubble gets stronger. It even acts like a shield for the bloon. The mono-sphere also gets infinite range in this form, this is used for bloons in Battles, but it can just as easily be used on towers (the Attack gate for obvious reasons lets out tower-based attacks and stops bloon based). Path 1 # Refined circuitboards: The circuit boards are improved and refined, this improves the targeting system allowing for it to target camo and it increases the range by 25%. # Enhanced generators: The improvement allows for a large cluster of bloons/small towers or for a single blimp/large tower to fit in a now much larger bubble. # Modified coolant: A new coolant allows for the internal energy core to work much harder without over-heating, this improves the "healing" power and it increases the upgrade speed. # 16-Core, 2x the cores doubles the "healing" power and upgrade speed! The Mono-Sphere gains the ability Over-Charge, this causes the cores to massively over-work and produce masses of unstable healing power, this causes the bubble to regenerate MASSIVE amounts of health, however the bubble soon collapses to cause a large explosion that does even more healing to bloons, this disables the Mono-Sphere for 7.5-15 seconds to cool down however, this can damage nearby monkeys and especially ice based things. Path 2 # Attack gate: The bubbles get Attack "gates" which allow for bloon-fired attacks to pass through to attack the towers outside without harming the bubble. # Mk 2 Energy cores: The energy cores are swapped for an improved model, this increases the energy allowing for more effective bubbles, these "heals" bloons 50% faster, makes the bubble 50% stronger and the bubble improves at a greater rate. # Resist cores: Several Resistance cores make the Mono-Sphere also emit "Resistance" energy, this causes the bloon ignore 25% of incoming damage! # Bloon generator: This makes powerful bloons start to generate inside the bubbles, it spawns better bloons as the bubble gets more powerful (They act friendly to the user). Other effect This isn't significant but things inside bubbles are FAR quieter than normal, you usually wont be able to hear the thing when popped, and any speech or whatever made by things in the bubble is slightly muffled. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers